


Cup Of Coffee

by CapricaM1983



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricaM1983/pseuds/CapricaM1983
Summary: You told me don't love me, over a cup of coffee and I just had to look away....





	Cup Of Coffee

Sharon couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked out the window to hide the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She hated crying in front of people, specially to those who meant the world to her. Her heart was breaking, crumbling into small pieces, which would soon turn into ash and disappear forever. But leaving a huge while where her heart use to be. The pain she felt made her heart pump slower, which caused her blood that flowed through her veins to felt like shards of glass piercing and slicing through her flesh. With the lack of oxygen to her lungs, her ears began to ring. Her hands held tightly to the disposable coffee cup that was her hands.

The warmth of the hot liquid radiating to the palms of her hands and slowly traveled throughout her entire body. Was the only thing keeping her sane at this point. Her mind traveling a million miles away but soon traveled back by that very warmth that began to burn her flesh. Just like Andy's words did a second ago. Those words he spoke rotated over and over in her mind.

Andy took a deep breath and soon let go of Sharon's hand that was on top of his on the table. Before he spoke he took a sip of his mint green tea and exhaled slowly. "Sharon, I...I can't do this anymore." Andy said sadly. His eyes never leaving hers. He watched her facial expressions change from pure happiness to confusion. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat, he was going to hate himself for what he was about to say. But most importantly his partner and his family.

"Andy what...what do you mean, you can't do this anymore?" Asked a confused and hurt Sharon. Both of her hands fidgeting with her coffee cup.

"I...I...l." Andy looked down at the table then back up into her eyes. "I don't love you anymore Sharon." Andy said sincerely. He's palms we're getting sweaty so he rubbed them on his thighs. He looked down when he heard Sharon's gasp.

They sat there for a few minutes until Sharon stood up wiping under her eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes weren't so beautiful anymore, thanks to him. They were filled with heart ache and sorrow.

Andy stood up too, trying to take ahold of her arm. "Sharon, I." Andy couldn't finish his sentence.

She forcibly removed her arm from his hand. "No Andy, I've heard enough. I'll pack my things and be out of your way." Interrupted Sharon. The hurt in her voice was obvious.

Andy was quicker than Sharon and took ahold of her arm again holding her against him. Sharon tried to get free but with every nudge he would tighten his hold on her.

"Andy let me go, you are hurting me. Sharon shouted, struggling to get free from Andy's grip.

Andy didn't care that people were looking at them and soon started to gossip about what they were witnessing. His grip tightened as he yelled back his response. "No Sharon, you will hear me out!"

Sharon struggled more to get out of his grip. "NOOO!"

"Sharon, why do you have to be such a cold hearted bitch?" Shouted Andy angrily. His face started to get red from his high blood pressure. "Why does everything have to be your way?" Taking a deep breath in and tightening his hold more on her forearm. "You know Sharon, Jack was right about you. You are terrible in bed and damn your nagging makes me want to drink." He shouted angrily.

Andy snapped open his eyes at the sound of Sharon whimpering and her body thrashing around in her sleep. Andy calmly called her name to wake her up. His callous hands wiping away the sweat on her forehead as he called her name again.

"Sharon, sweetheart wake up. You're dreaming." He whispered in her ear.

"NOOOOOO!" Sharon screamed as she sits up, dragging Andy up along with her. Sharon was finding it hard to breathe, as she began to hyperventilate from her lack of control.

Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon and pulled her body fully against his. "Shhhhhh it's okay Sharon. You are okay, it was just a bad dream. You are safe now." Andy said soothingly running his hands up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhhh it's okay now."

Sharon held on to dear life, sobbing uncontrollably until she finally realized that Andy was right and it was in fact a bad dream and that Andy didn't just break up with her. Sharon's breathing slowly went back to normal while she loosen her hold on his night shirt.

"I'm sorry for waking you Andy." Sharon whispered.

Andy could hear the sadness in her voice. Andy ran his hands up and down her back. "It's okay Sharon, you don't have to apologize to me. Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Andy.

Sharon took a deep breath in and ran her hand over his chest. Just to make sure this was real and not another nightmare. "I...I was dreaming that you broke up with me."

"Oh Sharon." Andy whispered moving his arms up to her waist and hugged her to him. "Why do I have a feeling that wasn't the worst of it?"

Sharon stopped her hand over his heart and laid it flat feeling his heart beat. She cleared her throat. "You held tightly to my arms hurting me and then you said mean things to me like Jack use too." Sharon said sadly.

Andy moved one of his hands placing it under her chin lifting her head. Waiting till her eyes met his "Sharon I would never say anything remotely to what Jack has ever said to you. I would never and I mean never lay a hand on you. I love you Sharon." Replied Andy, his emotions getting to him started to cry.

Sharon hovers over Andy, resting on her elbows. Using her left hand she wiped his tears. "I know Andy. It's just the dream felt so real to me." She leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." Sharon said as she pulled away.

Andy pulls Sharon down against his side holding her tightly to him. Both waiting for sleep to claim them once again. But hoping this time she'll have sweat dreams.

The End


End file.
